Mi decición, mi perdición
by Lidia PattCullen SalvatoreRoss
Summary: Bella estudia literatura y conoce a Edward que estudia arquitectura, ambos van a Dartmouth, entre ellos surgue una bonita amistad pero... ¿que pasara cuando Mike Newton se cruce en el camino de Bella?... un matrimonio, golpes y maltrato, un intento de asesinato... entre y averiguen lo que pasa- fic corto.


Mi decisión, mi perdición.

Bella POV:

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 21 años de edad y estoy en mi último semestre de literatura de la universidad de Dartmouth, ya solo me faltan cuatro semanas para que finalice el semestre y me pueda graduar finalmente.

No lo podía creer, ¡mis últimas semanas en Dartmouth! Me ha costado mucho estar aquí y ya por fin es lo último para poder terminar la universidad.

Conseguí una beca gracias a mis buenas calificaciones, y me ha costado mucho mantenerla, ya que tengo un trabajo dos trabajos de medio tiempo, uno en una tienda de ropa y el otro en una tienda de deportes, de lunes, miércoles y viernes trabajo en la tienda de ropa como administradora, y los martes y jueves trabajo como cajera en la tienda de deportes, necesito los dos trabajos para poder pagar lo que me encargan en la escuela y poder pagar la renta de la habitación, aunque mis padres me envían dinero también no me gusta depender de ellos, siempre me ha gustado hacer las cosas por mí misma, así que no puedo bajo mi promedio o podrían quitarme mi beca y no estaba dispuesta a eso, a pesar de eso, mi promedio está muy bien y lo bueno es que tengo los sábados y los domingos para descansar.

Me han pasado muchas cosas buenas desde que llegue a _new Hampshire, mi padre tenían un viejo amigo que vivía en new Hampshire, así que él me ayudo a encontrar un buen departamento y sobre todo cerca del plantel, me gustaba mi departamento, era pequeño y simple, pero así era como me gustaba, me hacía sentir en casa. _

_Poco tiempo después de que comenzaran las clases, conocí a Edward Cullen, el cual se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí…_

_FlashBack:_

_Era mi tercer día de clases en __Dartmouth y acababan de entregarme todos mis libros de mis asignaturas, lo malo era que había llevado una mochila muy pequeña y no todos cabían en la ella, así que tuve que llevármelos en los brazos, pero no contaba con que fueran a estar muy pesados, ya se habían terminado las clases así que me disponía a irme a mi departamento, ese día no había traído el auto que mis padres me habían regalado por ingresar a la universidad, se me hacia un gasto innecesario de gasolina para unas pocas cuadras del departamento a la universidad, pero ese día me lamentaba el no haberlo traído, iba a penas a cruzar el estacionamiento cuando tropecé con una piedra y caí al suelo, por supuesto, todas mis libros quedaron tirados en el piso, a pesar de que el estacionamiento no estaba solo nadie venia a ayudarme, era como si fuera invisible, en fin, me levante y empecé a limpiar mis jeans que se habían manchado de tierra, cuando me disponía a levantar mis libros me di cuenta que alguien ya los estaba recogiendo, un chico muy guapo de tés blanca, su cabellos todo despeinado y de un color cobrizo y unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, estaba agachado recogiendo mis libros, cuando termino de recogerlos se levanto y pude ver que era muy alto._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? Vi como te caíste y vine a ayudarte- dijo mirándome fijamente, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara. _

_-Sí, estoy bien- me volví hacia atrás y le mostré mi mochila- la mochila amortiguo el golpe- le dije apenada- gracias por recoger mis libros, ya puedes dármeles- le dije extendiendo mis brazos para que me los diera._

_-No, déjame ayudarte a llevarlos, ¿Dónde está tu auto?- me pregunto empezando a caminar._

_-Este…. En mi casa- le respondí, lo que hizo que se detuviera y me viera con el seño fruncido- lo que pasa es que hoy no lo traje, de haber sabido que hoy me darían los libros lo hubiera traído._

_-¿Entonces planeabas irte caminado con los libros en la mano?- me dijo intrigado._

_-Pues… si._

_-Haha ay que niña- me dijo soltando unas risitas que me hicieron sonrojar más- no te apures entonces, yo te llevare a tu casa, ven, vamos a mi auto- dicho eso comenzó a caminar de nuevo en otra dirección._

_-No, espera, no tienes porque hacerlo, vivo cerca de aquí- dije siguiéndolo, más bien corriendo de tras de él, caminaba muy rápido- enserio yo puedo irme sola._

_-No te preocupes, no es molestia-me dijo mostrándome una linda sonrisa, la cual hizo a mi corazón latir muy fuerte._

_Caminamos hasta un auto plateado, me di cuenta que era un lindo Volvo, abrió la puerta trasera y acomodo mis libros ahí, después se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto y me abrió la puerta, me apresure a entrar y el cerro la puerta, pude verlo pasar por la parte de adelante para subir al auto._

_-Emm…. apropósito… ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿estudias aquí en Dartmouth?- pregunte curiosamente._

_-Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? -Me pregunto dedicándome una enorme sonrisa y extendiéndome su mano._

_-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella- le dije tomando su mano._

_-Mucho gusto Bella, y si, estudio aquí en Dartmouth, en arquitectura- me dijo encendiendo su auto y maniobrando para salir- ¿tú que estudias?- me pregunto._

_-Literatura- le conteste ya más tranquila, me estaba agradando su compañía._

_-Oh que bien, ¿oye que camino debo tomar para ir a tu casa?- me pregunto con una sonrisa._

_Le indique el camino a tomar para llegar a mi departamento, y no tardamos mucho en llegar, me disponía a bajar y el velozmente se adelanto para abrirme la puerta, también se ofreció a llevar mis libros al departamento, ya que me dijo que no iba a poder con ellos y eso era cierto, era tan capaz de volverme a caer con ellos, así que nos dirigimos a mi departamento, teníamos que subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, en varias ocasiones le dije que le ayudaba con algunos libros pero él se negó, al fin llegando a mi departamento lo deje entrar y dejo los libros en la mesa del comedor. _

_-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Edward, ¿no te gustaría tomar un vaso de agua?- le pregunte yendo a la cocina- ¿o te gustaría un poco de jugo de naranja? Lo hice esta mañana para el desayuno, ¿te gustaría probarlo?- le dije dirigiéndome a la nevera._

_-Bueno, si insiste, tomare juego de naranja, haha ya se me antojo- me dijo simpáticamente y sentándose en uno de las sillas del comedor._

_Le serví el juego y se lo lleve hasta el comedor, me senté en una silla junto a él mientras se debía todo el jugo de naranja. Comenzamos a hablar sin parar, acerca de nuestras metas y de más cosas, le platique que yo no era de aquí sino de Forks y que por eso vivía en este pequeño departamento, el me platico que él tampoco era de aquí, pero que cuando ingreso a la universidad sus padres decidieron mudarse a una casa que habían comprado hace mucho tiempo, que suerte tenia de tener a su familia con él, también me platico que tenía dos hermanos, una chica llamada Alice que era la pequeña y su hermano mayor que se llama Emmett, lo que lo dejaba a él en el hermano de in medio. Después de mucho rato de estar platicando, no nos dimos cuenta que ya se había hecho muy tarde, y nos dimos cuenta porque la madre de Edward lo llamo, sino creo que nos hubiera dado hasta la madrugada platicando, me pidió que le diera mi numero de celular y el teléfono del departamento, solo pude darle mi celular ya que todavía no contrataba ese servicio ni el del internet y ya tenía que contratarlo para todos los trabajos que nos encargarían._

_-Bella me has caído muy bien, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que platique tanto con alguien en mi vida- me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa._

_- Tu también me has caído muy bien, muchas gracias por lo de hoy- le dije muy agradecida._

_-Por favor, no dejes de hablarme, nos mantendremos en contacto, ¿está bien?- dijo mostrándome su celular._

_-Sí, claro, nos mantendremos en contacto – le dije emocionada._

_-Nos vemos Bella- me dijo acercándose a mí para darme beso en la mejilla- que duermas bien- me dedico una sonrisa y con eso se fue. Yo me quede algo sorprendida, entre en mi departamento y cerré con seguro y me recargue en la puerta. Edward Cullen, creo que esto era el comienzo de una bonita amistad… y con esos pensamientos me fui a hacer la tarea…_

_Fin del FlashBack._

Desde ese día Edward y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos, poco después de conocernos me presento a sus padres, ya que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos ellos le insistieron en que nos presentaran, Esme y Carlisle Cullen eran muy buenas personas, ni que decir de sus otros dos hijos, Alice era muy simpática y ni que decir de Emmett, tenían una casa increíble, muy grande para mi gusto pero eran una buena familia que me abrieron las puertas de su casa, cada vez que a Edward o a mí se nos complicaba vernos nos citábamos en su casa o en mi departamento, pero era más en su casa ya que a Esme le encantaba tenerme ahí y no parecía que a nadie le molestara mi presencia, ya parecía que vivía ahí, bueno eso empezó a cambiar cuando en mis dos trabajos empezaron a cambiarme los horarios y cada vez salía más tarde, pero lo que eran los sábados y domingos podía verme con Edward, aunque a veces tenía que cancelar nuestra visitas o salidas ya que tenía que ponerme a estudiar, no podía bajar de calificaciones o me quitarían mi beca, aunque Edward también se ofrecía a ayudarme a estudiar, y no lo hacía nada mal, en fin, así fue transcurriendo el tiempo, todo el tiempo juntos hasta que conocí a Mike Newton…

_FlashBack:_

_Conocí a Mike cuando estaba empezando mi último semestre, él estudia arquitectura igual que Edward en Dartmouth._

_Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en el patio del campus, ambos estábamos sentados en el césped platicando mientras el terminaba una tarea que decía que estaba muy fácil, aunque en mi punto de vista yo no encontraba lo fácil, como hacia un buen clima no éramos los únicos que estábamos en el patio del campus, se encontraban unas porristas practicando sus rutinas mientras unos chicos jugaban futbol americano, estábamos muy retirados de ellos así que descarte la posibilidad de que nos golpearan con la pelota, así que seguimos platicando hasta que de repente el balón llego hasta nosotros sorprendiéndonos a ambos._

_-Disculpen chicos, no fue nuestra intención asustarlo- dijo un chico que se dirigía hacia nosotros, imagino que por el balón, una vez estando cerca de nosotros pude verlo muy bien, tenía el rostro aniñado, ojos azul claro y cabello rubio pálido, cuando se inclino para tomar el balón nuestras miradas se cruzaron- de veras siento haberte asustado- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa. _

_En eso sonó un timbre, yo no lo tome en cuenta ya que yo ya había terminado con mis clases, el tampoco se veía apurado así que me apresure a responder. _

_-No te preocupes- dije poniéndome de pie, él tomo su balón eh hizo exactamente lo mismo- no hay lesionados así que todo está bien- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. _

_-No recuerdo haberte visto antes, dime ¿estudias aquí?- me pregunto curioso._

_-Sí, estudio literatura, ¿y tú?- le pregunte._

_-Yo estudio arquitectura- me respondió alegremente._

_-¿Enserio? Mi amigo Edward también, ¿verdad Edward?- le pregunte volviéndome hacia atrás pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que Edward ya no estaba, solo había dejado uno de mis libros que le había prestado para leer- ohh vaya, no me di cuenta cuando se fue- le dije algo nerviosa._

_-Si, debe a ver sido porque ya sonó el timbre y tiene clases, yo también debo irme- me dijo._

_-Oh disculpa por demorarte en tus clases- le dije apenada._

_-No te preocupes, por una chica tan linda como tu hasta me quedaría aquí contigo- me dijo decimándome otra sonrisa._

_-No seas payaso y ya vete- le dije empujándolo amistosamente para que se fuera a clases._

_-Haha, hasta luego- me dijo riendo y se dispuso a irse pero en pleno camino se volvió y me grito- apropósito ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto._

_-Bella- le dije riendo._

_-Yo soy Mike, nos vemos luego Bella- y con eso se fue. Yo suspire, es un chico simpático, pero volviendo con Edward, ¿Por qué se fue sin avisarme? … _

_Fin del FlashBack._

Lo que paso con Edward no lo deje pasar, le pregunte porque se fue sin avisarme y me respondió que no quería interrumpirme, por alguna razón me le creí pero al ver que ya no lo haría decirme más lo deje pasar.

Con el paso del tiempo Mike frecuentemente me buscaba para platicar y varias ocasiones me invito a salir, aunque las tuve que rechazar ya que tenía trabajo y no podía salir entre semana, aunque a él no le importaba que nos viéramos tarde, cuando salía del trabajo él iba por mí y me invitaba a cenar, por alguna razón a Edward no le hacía feliz la idea de que saliera con él, así que cuando me veía con Edward evitaba completamente hablar de Mike frente de él.

Y un día sucedió algo que nunca imagine que pasaría.

Mike me pidió que fuera su novio, aunque lo admito, no estaba muy segura de aceptar ser su novia, nos conocíamos muy poco y aunque si hemos salido en varias ocasiones no era suficiente como para ser novios, pero Mike no me había faltado al respeto en ninguna ocasión, y aunque nos conociéramos poco, siendo novios nos conoceríamos aun más, además Mike no me desagrada para nada, así emocionada le dije que sí.

Se lo conté a Edward, no pidió ocultarle esto a él, el reacciono bien con la noticia, me felicito y me dijo que me deseaba lo mejor con Mike, pero por alguna razón… no estaba muy convencida de que estuviera muy feliz por mi… no se le veía feliz….

.

.

.

Holaaa, espero que les guste mucho esta nuevo fic que traigo para ustedes, sera un fic muy corto maximo sera de dos o tres capitulos, espero que les guste, nos vemos la proxima semana con el siguiente capitulo, dejen rewievs :DDD


End file.
